


The Lord and His Vassal--A Klance AU

by Leo_the_Leviathan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Consensual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, M/M, Other, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-06-10 11:17:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15290379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leo_the_Leviathan/pseuds/Leo_the_Leviathan
Summary: Keith, a man of 21 years from a family of knights, finds himself seeking comfort in Shiro's, a peasant's, home, as his father was assassinated by spies of the Galra empire--a force the Altean empire has fought for years upon years. He can't stay in the safety of Shiro's home forever though, and decides that it's time for him to carry on his family line and find a lord.And the first and only lord he is reminded of is none other than Sir Lance McClain.(This contains boyxboy smut!!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Keith finds a home after losing his own

**Heeeeeyy welcome to my book, it probably sucks and probably will suck** **but whatever I'll try  a n y w a y**

**Here we go!!!**  
 

Keith is...well, he's many things. Confused, angry, shocked, but mostly...mostly alone. He's been roaming the streets for what, two weeks? Three? He doesn't care how long, honestly, he just needs a place to stay, food, and _ugh,_ a bath would be lovely right about now.

He needs Shiro, and he has no idea where he is. Shiro mentioned his workplace a while ago, and Keith went there maybe twice, but Keith has always had an awful memory, and all he can remember is the fact that it's a weaponry shop.

Shiro's a peasant, but he acts like a true noble in Keith's opinion. He's strong-willed, decisive, and holds himself high. He's gentle and kind, but stern and calculating. He fought many battles against the Galra Empire after he escaped imprisonment, and still continues the path of a warrior. He makes and sells weapons for nobles--vassals and lords and such-- in return for, not only money, but remembrance for when said nobles are ever looking for soldiers for hire. Because of his extensive knowledge of each and every vassal and lord's true nature(it often comes out when dealing with peasants), he's able to help vassals choose lords and vice versa.

Shiro will know what to do; Keith doesn't even know where to _start._

After asking around a bit and getting more than one inquisitive glance, he's eventually led to Shiro's quaint store. When he enters, it's like a breath of fresh air, seeing Shiro's handiwork littering the walls and counters. Keith jumps at the loud 'Just a minute' booming from the back of the room but waits patiently for Shiro to finish...whatever he does.

"Welcome," Shiro bellows, stepping out of the back room, his eyes focused on drying his hands, "how may I--" Shiro looks up languidly, freezing in place once he realizes who _exactly_ is in his shop.

A second ticks by. Then two.

Shiro just...stares at Keith, puzzling the young man.

Shiro rushes up to Keith once he snaps out of his stupor, forgetting the towel, which is probably somewhere on the floor by now, stopping just short of crashing into the young noble. He brings his hands up, grabbing Keith's face and unceremoniously mushing his cheeks together. "Keith--Keith, I--you're--you're _alive_?" Keith nods, a squished and warped smile creeping onto his face, Shiro's strong grip preventing a full-fledged one (at least full-fledged for _him_ ). After a few seconds it starts to hurt, and Keith gently taps Shiro's left hand--he knows it's useless to tap his right one; he won't feel it.

Shiro stutters out a detatched apology, robotically releasing his tight grip on Keith, still dumbfounded. Keith just...stands there, hoping the man can recollect his wits by himself.

After a few more minutes of staring silently at a very uncomfortable Keith who's shuffling his feet by now, Shiro yanks him back in all too suddenly, wrapping his colossal body around Keith's lithe figure. " _God,_ Keith, I was so worried about you. How--how'd you stay alive this long? It's been _weeks._ You probably need food and water," he pauses, shifting the hug so that his face is now hovering over Keith's shoulder, pressing his cheek against his greasy hair, " _blegh,_ " he scrunches up his nose, drawing away from Keith with a light grin, "and a bath."

Keith rolls his eyes at Shiro's dramatics, shoving him light-heartedly, but doesn't object when Shiro hurries to the back room, which, as Keith brings himself closer in inquiry, is emitting a pleasant aroma and a slightly alarming amount of heat. He hears a few muffled voices murmuring behind the door, and Shiro slides out of the room, carrying a tray with a few slices of bread and butter.

"It's not much," Shiro states humbly, "but it's all I have right now. Allura and Hunk work the bakery in the back; they haven't finished anything else today. You came in pretty early after all; it's what, 9AM?" Keith accepts the food graciously; he's tried Allura and Hunk's baked goods before and he can say, without missing a beat, that it passes up any delicacy in every noble manor he's visted. But, in all honesty, _anything_ can pass up noble dishes: they taste like shit despite their impressive looks.

Allura is Shiro's wife and a beautiful woman. She has dark skin and long, silver hair-- a unique family feature. She's a noble, but she fell in love with Shiro over the years he fought for her. Her father, Alfor, was...surprisingly accepting of their relationship; he's always said that all he wanted was her happiness, and if a peasant was the one who granted her that, he wouldn't mind. Although, Keith heard the story a while back of the first time Alfor met Shiro--he also heard that Shiro would sweat _buckets_ whenever Alfor turned to speak to him. Keith has met Alfor, and in all honesty, he wasn't all that surprised by the story, however funny it may be (knowing Shiro).

Keith never really got to know Hunk. He's always busy, always working, but damn that man never tires. He as well is a peasant, and though he doesn't act as noble and independent as Shiro, he seems just as polite and is more kind than any person, man or lady, that Keith has ever met.

Keith takes a bite after slathering butter on a slice, moaning at the sheer _thought_ of the best-tasting food there is filling his empty stomach. "Lady Shirogane," Keith calls out after swallowing, "you are my _hero._ " Allura chuckles as she joins them in the front, blushing slightly at the compliment. "Why thank you, Sir Kogane," she says after informing him to just call her Allura (to which Keith responded the same for her), "but you should thank Hunk as well--he gave me pointers on making the recipe for the bread." Now Hunk emerges from the back, wiping his hands on a towel. "Allura, don't you even try with that: we both know all I did was say to use more yeast." Before Allura can say anything more, Keith butts in. "Either way, thank you, both Hunk and Allura, and sorry for intruding like this. I...didn't know where else to go."

Shiro pats Keith's shoulder affectionately. "No worries, Keith, we're glad to have you back. You had us worried there; we thought you were killed by the Galra. Sorry about your father, he was a good man, didn't deserve what he got." Keith doesn't really know how to respond, finding the floorboards very interesting. It's just _awkward_ talking about his feelings with more than Shiro in the room. He just sits there, trying not to pay attention to the way Allura and Hunk are staring at him, eyes full of pity. They only know what Shiro told them, so he suspects that Shiro told them that he never met his mom and lived with his father. It makes him wonder how much Shiro has actually talked about him before.

Shiro senses Keith's discomfort (luckily) and quickly shoos the others away, telling them that he's taking Keith home for a bit so he can clean up. He looks like he wants to talk more about it, and Keith wouldn't completely object to it if he didn't feel exhausted and downright gross.

~~

Keith waits in the small living room while Shiro draws a bath for him. He looks around, fascinated at the paintings and drawings hung on the walls. There's a cozy fireplace with two cushioned chairs gathered around it; a few detailed drawings of Allura and Shiro line the top of the hearth; a tattered rug covers the wooden floorboards; paintings of landscapes and sunrises and sunsets and flowers riddle the walls, Shiro's distinct signature adorning the bottom left of each and every one of the messier, more abstract ones, up until maybe two years ago, where they reside on the right; wooden floors lead to a door which Keith has never noticed and a door to the kitchen, which leads to the bedroom, leading to the restroom where Shiro is drawing the bath.

The Shirogane home is cozy, and though there aren't drawings of children on top of the hearth, it feels...complete. Normally, Keith would hate it, an unknown emotion burning in his gut, but the sight quells the fire that he didn't even know was residing in his heart, the aching numbness of loneliness. Why it doesn't make it more prominent is something he isn't able to understand, but, staring in a daze at the fire crackling in the hearth, Keith finds that he doesn't really mind.

Shiro appears from the kitchen door, leaning on the doorframe. "Your bath's ready," he pipes up, "go on and wash up. I'll be at the shop, so you can either sleep in the guest room or join us. If you choose the former, you can borrow some of my pajamas in the bottom right drawer, and if you choose the latter, just borrow some of my work clothes in the top right drawer."

Keith nods and stands from the chair next to the fireplace, making his way toward the restroom. He hears a rather loud farewell and the sound of a door closing just before he enters the tiny area. The tub isn't big: Keith probably couldn't fit in it comfortably, let alone the two giants who live here, but he's grateful nonetheless, and strips down before the water can get too cold. He steps gingerly into the water, which is, surprisingly, fairly warm, and hums in delight once most of his body is fully submerged. He starts rubbing himself down, paying close attention to the areas where dried mud and sweat gathered up over the weeks. He grimaces as he runs his hands through his greasy, stringy hair, tangled in clumps which probably earned him those strange glances when looking for Shiro. _God_ , he must've looked awful and just bat-shit _crazy_.

Keith finishes washing up long after the water goes cold, but he could hardly care. He's clean, and he's absolutely exhausted. With that in mind, he stumbles over to Shiro's and Allura's bedroom, fishing through the bottom right drawer for pajamas that wouldn't engulf him. Once he finds some that seem way too small for Shiro (but still too big for him), he lazily throws them on and searches for the guest room Shiro mentioned. It isn't hard to find: it's where the other door in the living room led, and he's grateful that Shiro's house isn't a complete _maze_ like some other houses he's visited. As soon as he settles under the thin covers, his eyes close and he drifts into the most peaceful slumber he's had in weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeeyyyy, so imma get straight to the point. I never actually checked around Wattpad or AO3 for any fics like this, so sorry if it has the same premise as billions of other ones you've seen. Clod_Gonzales on Wattpad and I came up with this idea in history class because, surprise, surprise, we were talking about feudalism and stuff. We also talked a lot about the k i n k y s h i t so be prepared for that at one point. Bye frienderinos!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Shiro introduces a potential lord for Keith, and Keith struggles with making a decision.

"-Eith...hey, Keith, wake up, bud." Keith groans, voice hoarse as he opens his bleary eyes. It takes a few seconds for his vision to focus, but when it does, he turns his head to find Shiro at the side of his bed, leaning lazily on the edge. He has his working clothes thrown on, but his hair is ruffled and sticking out in odd directions, and his eyes look as glazed over as Keith's feel. He probably just woke up as well, meaning it must be pretty damn early; Shiro is well known for waking up before the sun even _rises_ , which also explains the darkness the room is cast in, now that he's thinking about it.

A small lamp is the only source of light, and shadows dance and flicker across the walls where the candle's light doesn't reach. The room is soaked in an orange, eerie glow, making Keith's hair on the back of his neck stand on end. He decides that it's best not keeping Shiro waiting (and he'd rather not be pestered out of bed), so he hoists himself up into a sitting position, rubbing the drowsiness away from his eyes before stepping out into the cold air. Winter has been slowly creeping up on the city, and Keith finds himself grateful that he located Shiro just in time. He probably would have frozen to death if he stayed one more week alone.

"Why don't you come with me to the shop? I'll bring some clothes out for you, and we'll discuss what we need to do about this new situation," Shiro mutters quietly, the darkness preventing him from speaking any louder. Keith understands, though, and nods in affirmation, standing next to the bed while Shiro finds some old work clothes. Keith is pleasantly surprised when Shiro brings out a neat pile of non-giant clothes, and looks up for some sort of explanation while he sets them on the bed.

"Allura figured you'd want some clothes that aren't either too big or too...noble-ish for when you want to walk around, so she tweaked an old outfit of mine when you were asleep so that you'd fit in it," Shiro explains. "It may not be the best fit, as she didn't have you around to take measurements, but hopefully it'll do the trick."

Keith...honestly doesn't know what to say. Sure, he's had people make him clothes many, _many_ times, but never out of the goodness of their hearts. Keith can only mumble out a small, hardly audible 'thanks' before Shiro smiles and walks out of the room, leaving Keith to change.

The clothes are actually a fairly decent fit, and are oddly comfortable--he isn't in the least used to that. Noble clothes are always so... _itchy_ and _tight_. These are loose and airy, and made out of some sort of smooth, warm cloth. Not to say they _look_ the greatest, but, in all honesty, he's never cared all that much about his appearance anyway.

Keith walks out of the room, fumbling around a bit in the darkness. Eventually, he makes it out the door, and he sees Shiro leaning drowsily against the wall, the lamp on the ground next to his feet. He stands up straight when he sees Keith and picks up the lamp, motioning to Keith to follow him. Keith obeys, trailing behind him silently as he just...observes.

They're on a dirt path with a house every mile or so, all of them dark and sleeping. Keith looks up at the stars, gazing up for an unknown amount of time at the constellations. He begins to spot certain constellations he's learned throughout his lifetime. He spots Orion, the Little Dipper, and so many more. He loves the stars, he's always loved space. It seems so mysterious and unknown, but he has no desire to uncover its mysteries; whatever is hidden from the human eye is hidden either because it doesn't want to be found, or there are better things to focus on, like studying what we _can_ see and understand. It's what his father always used to tell him.

The feeling of being surrounded by darkness and silence in a place usually bustling with noise and shouts and laughter sends a shiver down Keith's spine, but the aura...it's actually comforting, in some way. The Silence is soothing, and somehow...he can hear it. For so long, he's been able to understand Silence; he can't communicate with it, but he can hear it, sort of. Sometimes it cries out, but now? Now it's almost content. The world is sleeping, and Keith is able to witness it for once.

"It's surreal, isn't it, Keith? Feeling the world like this, I mean. It's why I wake up so early," Shiro says softly. Keith couldn't find a better way to describe the aura. "I can see why," Keith responds before asking hesitantly.

"Hey...remember when I was 14 or so when we started having real talks? Do you...remember the time I told you I could hear the Silence **(yes I am doing this bc of The Chosen, I love the idea and you can't make me think otherwise)**?" Shiro nods slowly, staying quiet for a bit before speaking somberly.

"I didn't understand it, then. It was just so odd to me that this 14-year-old kid talked about how the Silence was sometimes loud like he was some wise, wearied man. But...when I was captured--" Shiro paused, taking a deep breath "--when I was alone in the Silence, I...I think I started to understand. It was strange, really; I thought I was going crazy--" Shiro breaks off with a small chuckle"--but no, ever since then, I've been able to hear it, like you can. I can hear the world sleeping peacefully in the silence, in the dark, early hours. And I think that 14-year-old you explained it really well."

Keith smiles, a twinge of sadness aching in his heart. Shiro has gone through more than he should have; his experiences tore him apart just as much as they made him stronger, and it's sometimes strange to see how drastically he's changed in such a short time because of it.

Shiro turns to look at him, seemingly sensing his pain. He only stares at Keith with a look of understanding, the burden of life and sorrow glimmering in his eyes as his pace lags. He walks beside Keith now, placing his flesh hand gently oh his shoulder, a conversation between them never spoken, but both understand every unspoken word.

The rest of the walk, Shiro keeps his left hand on Keith's shoulder, the right holding the lamp lighting the path. The two continue their ritual, conversing without speaking, until they reach the small weaponry and bakery shop. By now, Keith sees the world around him turning a brighter shade of blue as the sun approaches the horizon. He turns just in time to see the sun peek through, casting the world around him in a bright orange glow. He can only gape in awe at the sight; he's never woken up before the sun rose, but now he figures that he just might have to, if only to see such a gorgeous sight.

"Every single time I wake someone up at odd hours, they bitch and moan until they see why I wake up before the sun. It's amusing to see them taking a mental note that they have to do it more often, if you ask me."

Keith grumbles at Shiro's remark, quipping back something about how he wasn't bitching about waking up in the first place. His mind is in an entirely different place when Shiro removes his hand from Keith's shoulder in favor of unlocking the door and ushering him in; he can see a man standing at the door to the bakery, leaning lazily on the doorframe.

The man is tall and lean, with dark brown hair and sun-kissed skin. He has a sharp jawline, and Keith absent-mindedly believes he would probably cut his finger if he ran it along the edge. The man has a cocky grin on his face, one that screams 'I'm clearly flirting with you' (probably aimed at Allura). The man is no doubt a lord, and an attractive one at that--not many of those lying around these days.

"Sir Kogane, allow me to introduce you to Sir Lance McClain," Shiro announces, albeit forcefully, which catches the man's attention, and Sir McClain strides away from a now visible (and annoyed) Allura to approach Keith, reaching out his hand. "He knows of your...situation, and would like to discuss possible relations." Keith shakes his hand with a firm grip, looking Sir McClain in the eyes. _Those are some damn gorgeous blue eyes_ , Keith thinks as he releases his hand, tearing his own eyes away from the noble in front of him so as to not grab his attention.

Keith knows what Shiro means. Sir McClain must be a lord looking for a vassal, and Keith is in the same boat, albeit on the other side. He eyes the lord warily; Keith can already tell they won't be getting along very well. Sir McClain is...well, from what Keith has seen so far, Keith's polar opposite. He's loud, and flirty, and _god_ , he's already annoyed at this man. Keith decides to at least consider the possibility though; he's pretty desperate, and he doubts Shiro and Allura will let him stay with them for long.

"I've been looking for a vassal for a bit now, but Shiro says he hasn't found anyone that could fit," Sir McClain states, tilting his chin up and walking around the room, observing the weapons hung on the walls. "That is, until you came around, Sir Kogane."

He stops and turns to face Keith as he says this, and something vile twists in Keith's gut. The atmosphere is tense--probably more tense than Shiro would've thought--and Keith's stare hardens as Sir McClain smirks. "I'll make you a deal, Sir Kogane. You become my vassal and provide military aid for me, and I will allow you to live with me, along with all the other benefits of homage **(it's either homage or fealty I'm sorry, I did** ** _not_** **take very good notes)**."

Keith pauses, going rigid. It's a good deal. A _really_ good deal. Especially now that he's technically homeless--the land his family used to own was probably taken by another noble family and used as glebe land, as is the custom for useless land. He'd be getting a fief _and_ a home, meaning he'll still get income from the land and not have to lose any of it to build a home there. But, looking at Sir McClain...he'd have to be his _vassal_. He'd have to agree with him on _everything_ , he'd have to pretend he would willingly _die_ for this man--this cocky, annoying man. And that's not a commitment Keith is all too willing to agree on freely.

Sir McClain speaks up in the silence, his voice loud, but the undertone different from his usual energy. He can sense the atmosphere, despite his actions--Keith _knows_ it. "I'll give you time to think about it. Come to me when you've come to a decision. I'll be off, now. Goodbye, Lady Allura--" Sir McClain winks in her direction"--and may we meet again soon. Perhaps under... _different_ circumstances."

With that (and a sharp glare and an even sharper ' _Lance'_ from Shiro), Sir McClain struts out of the room with a chuckle and a large grin.

"Shiro. Why."

Shiro sighs at Keith's accusation, running his hand across the buzzed part of his hair. "Ok, _listen_ , I know you two don't seem to get along very well, but I wouldn't tell him about you if I didnt think he was at least _worth_ thinking about under these circumstances. Just...think about it, okay? He's giving you a good deal--one that none of the other lords I've talked to are willing to give."

Keith stays quiet. Shiro is _right_ , and he knows it, but something about McClain is just...something is different about him. The kind of different that Keith isn't so sure he wants to get involved in.

"...Alright. I'll think about it. But I can't promise you I'll take the offer. He will be my _lord_ if I take this offer, and I'm not so sure that's worth what he's giving me in return."

"You don't have to answer right away, Keith. He's giving you time; you can stay with us until you make that decision," Shiro states, placing his left arm on Keith's shoulder. Keith only nods in response.

The shop kicks into gear when the first customer enters the shop. A knight, no doubt looking to buy a weapon and not a pastry. Shiro smiles and draws his hand away from Keith to help the man.

A consistent stream of customers for both shops flows in throughout the day, and Keith decides to help out a bit in the bakery instead of standing awkwardly in the corner. He's had a lot of baking experience--actual baking, that is. Like bread and cakes that actually taste decent. His father taught him how to when he was little, and it was a weekly tradition up until the attack.

Maybe Keith will start working here, if not to earn a bit of money, then at least to have some sort of memory of his father. Besides, the company here is nice, and his conversations with Hunk are pretty fun so far.

They work until dusk, and when the customers trickle to a stop, Allura and Shiro shoo Hunk and Keith away so they can close up shop. Keith complies after a bit of bickering (and a slap on the back of the head from Shiro's metal hand), and walks with Hunk until a split in the dirt road. With that, Hunk gives Keith a bear-hug (Keith _already_ loves his hugs), and bids him goodbye.

Keith spends the rest of his walk home thinking about Lance McClain, wondering if he _should_ really take this offer. He doesn't come to any sort of solution, even as he tucks away his work clothes and changes into his pajamas, even as he shimmies under the covers and stares blankly at the wall.

It takes him another two hours to build up the courage to fall asleep. He knows his dreams won't be so sweet tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 2406
> 
> Well damn, this is a thing that took absolutely forever for me to type out XD. Ah well. Thank you guys so much for the support for this book btw! I'm surprised how far its gotten even though I have like, one chapter up. I'm really sorry the end is rushed, I felt a bit hurried to get it up. Please give me feedback if I get anything wrong or if anything seems off in the relationships of the characters, it'd be appreciated as long as it's not rude. Bye frienderinos!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Trigger warning: panic attack_ ** _**, when the scene is over, you'll see this print again.** _

**_*_ **

**_*_ **

**_*_ **

Keith jerks up into a sitting position, a vile scream tearing out of his throat, cheeks tear-stained and tense. His wide eyes dart around him, more panic settling in his throat as he tries to make out his surroundings, as he realizes  _he can't see anything._ That  _he doesn't know where he is._

He scrambles out of the bed, his legs tangled in the sheets, and feels himself fall, grunting as he crashes  _hard_  into the ground. His head strikes the wooden floorboards, his temple splitting and throbbing with pain. Fear causes him to hyperventilate, huddling into a corner, blood rushing through his ears and down the side of his face, heart pounding erratically in his chest. Fear causes tears to leak through his ducts, to trail down his already stained cheeks, some slipping into his mouth, the salty taste making him sputter and cough. A high whine slips out his throat as he tries to breathe, tries to make sense of his surroundings, tries to figure out where he is,  _anything._  He can feel the room collapsing around him, hyper-aware of the dull pain in his chest and the tightening of his throat. The sound of his breathing is muffled and far-off, and he can't tell if the light-headedness and the throbbing he feels is from hitting his head when he fell off the bed or the lack of oxygen.

Keith can vaguely hear a sound, a door being thrown open and a blinding light appearing in front of him, getting closer and closer. He doesn't know where he is, who is holding the light, what they want--another blood-curdling scream tears from his throat before he can stop it. He curls into himself, wrapping his arms around his head, choking on a sob. The light gets bigger,  _closer_ , and whoever is holding it is running towards him.

"No,  _no_! Stay away,  _get away from me_!"

He hears the shouting of a woman's voice soon after his own, the loud  _thud thud thud_  of footsteps, and suddenly strong, large hands are grabbing his arms, wrenching them away from Keith's head, from his face. Keith throws them off, trying to push the hands away, trying to escape, but they push past his weaker arms, wrapping around his back and pulling him bodily away from the corner.

Keith lets out a strangled whimper as muffled voices reach his ears, and he squeezes his eyes shut and thrashes violently as the hands travel up to his face, gripping it tightly and forcing him to look straight ahead. Keith begs the person to stop, attempts to pry their hands away from his face, but they won't budge, staying steady and firm against his jaw, against his cheekbones. Keith isn't entirely sure in the darkness already surrounding him, but he feels as though he's drifting in and out of conciousness, throat constricting tighter and tighter, refusing to let up, refusing to let him  _breathe_.

There's only one voice now, the woman's voice gone, replaced with a masculine one, deep. It's steady, but slightly panicked, calling out.

"--eith,  _Keith..._ ey...I'm--re, I'm right here... _breathe_."

_Shiro._

Keith instantly recognizes the voice, and though he doesn't know exactly  _where_  he is, he's with Shiro, and that means he's safe.

It means he  _has_  to calm down.

He forces his throat open, taking in a shaky gasp of air, but the next breath in comes out as a wheeze. Keith coughs, the movement wretching his body, and he grips Shiro's forearms, his nails digging into the skin. Keith tries to apologize, tries to let go, but his throat and hands are clamped, preventing him from either.

He can feel Shiro let go of his face, and a brief flash of terror creeps through Keith until his torso is eased upwards, head pressing against a firm chest.

Keith hears Shiro's heartbeat; it may not be slow, but it's stable, slower than Keith's. Keith feels Shiro breathing; the breath is shaky, but it's deep and soothing.

It takes a multitude of sputtered coughs and wheezes and a long, long time, but Keith feels his heart rate slow and his breathing calm to something more natural, more stable.

_***** _

_***** _

_***** _

_**Trigger Warning lifted (you people who read it better have thought that was good, I struggled)** _

Tears continue to slide down Keith's cheeks, and Keith can hear Shiro sniffle every so often; both of their bodies are shaking, but the moment of dread has passed, leaving Keith feeling drained and Shiro feeling god-knows-what. Keith's hands grip Shiro's bare back weakly, nails still digging into his skin, arms feeling like jelly from the lack of oxygen. He's still sprawled out on the floor, with Shiro on his knees, sitting on his feet, arms still wrapped securely around Keith's middle, squeezing Keith against him.

"It was a nightmare, Keith, just a nightmare. God, Keith,  _Keith_ ," Shiro chokes out, hands quivering against the back of Keith's shirt. Keith can hear the dread in Shiro's voice, the pain, the shock--he needs to placate him, somehow. Shiro seems on the verge of his own attack, and with Allura standing at the doorway, stunned and afraid, that  _can't_ happen.

"Shiro," Keith croakes out, his hands moving to cup Shiro's face, guiding his eyes to meet Keith's. "Hey, I'm okay, you're okay. You need to calm down."

Shiro's eyes are wide, unseeing and glassy with tears; it terrifies Keith. It makes him wonder what Shiro is seeing, what he's seen, because he  _definitely_  isn't seeing Keith.

Keith repeats Shiro's name over and over, steady and something akin to gentle, reminding Shiro where he is, that he's okay, that they're both okay. In this moment, Keith comes to a realization; with Allura on the other side of the room, watching helplessly as this scene unravels before her eyes, Keith and Shiro aren't peasants or knights; they're two men broken to pieces, trying to use each other to scrape themselves whole again. Two men riddled with nightmares and horrible pasts, struggling to fight through every day, struggling to survive.

The picture he sees now? It isn't glorified; it's the truth. And what an ugly truth it is.

~~

Unsurprisingly, Keith stays up until sunrise, which is perhaps a few hours, but it gives him time to think. About everything really.

Think about his parents, about Shiro, about Lord McClain, about the offer he presented to him.

He  _knows_ Lord McClain has given him an outstanding offer, that any other knight would jump on the chance he was given, but his mind is at war with his heart. It's confusing, really, the turmoil churning in his stomach, mixing in with the anxiety he never realized he constantly feels until now. He's not used to feeling comfortable, not by a long shot, but the time he spent wandering around, looking for Shiro, stealing food and water when he needed it, begging for a bit of money so he wouldn't have to; that's the most uncomfortable he's felt in years.

But, at the same time, he couldn't help but realize, over time, that it was also the most free he's ever felt.

Free from duties, from expectations, from the constant pressure to make relations and keep his head held high when he couldn't. It's all gone now, lost in time--as everything that lives is, at one point. It comforts him, that everything will die, that everything has an end.

_I was free from this. All of it,_ he thinks, anger flushing out the anxiety.  _Why am I throwing myself back in?_

He knows why, and it scares him a bit. He doesn't know anything anymore. Doesn't know what to do, doesn't know why all of this is happening to him, nothing,  _nothing, nothing. He doesn't know what to decide._

Stay here or go with Lord McClain, stay here or go with Lord McClain, stay here or go with Lord McClain, round and round, spiralling, swirling through his throbbing head, catching in his throat.

By sunrise, though, he makes a decision.

~~

"Wait, wait, you want to  _what_  exactly?"

"I  _know_ , I know it sounds strange," Keith grumbles, crossing his arms over the table where many weapons were scattered, suddenly feeling  _very_  self conscious. "But I don't see any better options. I don't know him all that well, and what I've seen of him I don't exactly  _like_ , but...maybe waiting is the best option. I'll get to know him for a bit, see where his intentions lie, and  _then_  decide what I want to do."

Hunk hums in thought, mulling over Keith's words. "I mean, it isn't a  _bad_  idea, but I honestly don't think that's all necessary. He's giving you a great deal, man, and yeah, he seems... _strange_  at first, but he's a good guy. You can trust him; I've been friends with him for as long as I can remember."

Keith sighs; most peasants don't really understand the full weight of becoming a vassal, so he can't blame Hunk for thinking it's not as big of a deal as it really is.

"It's not an issue of  _trust_ ; it's more of a..."

Keith fumbles with his words; fealty is  _hard_  to describe, just because of the nature of it. "It goes... _far_  beyond friendship."

"I don't follow."

Keith groans in frustration, throwing his hands up. How the  _hell_  is he supposed to explain something like this? More than friends, more than marriage--wait.

"It's basically the marriage of the military world."

He can see Hunk have a moment of realization, but just as he lets out an 'ohhh', a casual voice interrupts the quiet of the weaponry shop.

"Y'know, I would've never expected anyone to describe it in that way, but it fits I guess."

Keith's entire body goes rigid at the voice at the doorway, and he slowly turns around, only confirming his fear.

Lord McClain is leaning on the doorframe, smug grin etched on his lips, a lilting tone in his voice. He's looking straight at Keith, smirk growing at whatever face Keith makes at his arrival. McClain is wearing clothes that match the aesthetic of the other peasants--he must not want to draw any attention, which means he can't  _possibly_  be here on business. Though the look doesn't particularly  _suit_  the lord, Keith can't help but admit the cloth hugs his form nicely.

Keith notices McClain's narrow hips, notices how his shoulders are broad, and his arms are lean and defined, notices the dark hair on his forearms. Notices the dip of the shirt's collar, the exposed skin of his smooth chest. Notices his thighs and his calves, hugged loosely by the fabric. And when Keith's eyes travel back up to Lord McClain's sly expression, he can't help but notice how astonishingly blue his eyes are. How they seem like the ocean, how secrets and fears are concealed in the waves of cerulean. Secrets that nobody knows, secrets that Keith wants to discover, to understand, and such a realization sends a tremor through him.

Lance McClain's eyes will be Keith's demise.

"Lance, I think you broke Keith," Hunk sighs, walking over to Lord McClain, forcing Keith to snap out of his stupor. Keith snaps his mouth shut (he had no idea it was even open in the first place), and heat crawles up his neck, staining his cheeks and ears in a dusty red. He averts his eyes and crosses his arms, chiding himself for, well, the entire situation: calling fealty a form of marriage, having Lord McClain  _overhear,_ giving said lord a (quite obvious) once-over.

Keith scrunches his eyebrows tightly, his mouth pulling into a small frown.  _God_ , what the  _hell_  is wrong with him? This is the man who he may have to pledge his  _life_  to, who he may have to  _die_  for--even if something could  _possibly_  happen between them (which Keith  _sincerely_  doubts) , that kind of relationship with McClain could only end in pain.

Keith has felt enough pain.

"--so, Sir Kogane, I know I didn't come here to talk business, but have you thought about my offer?"

Keith shifts his eyes to meet Lord McClain's, head tilted down, crease between his brow.

"Of course I have, what kind of question is that?" Keith scoffs, rolling his eyes; it really is a dumb question. In all honesty, he enjoys seeing McClain's features twist into annoyance; usually he doesn't like getting on any lord's bad side, but the fact that he can make someone so laid back and carefree like Lance actually  _annoyed_  amuses Keith to the point where it may be a bit concerning.

"Ok, mullet, sorry I asked. What I  _meant_  was have you made up your mind yet or are you  _that_  indecisive?"

Keith's eyebrow twitches, and he feels a rush of indignance burn in his chest. He can't even undersand  _why_  that remark got to him, because he's truly been given worse and cared less, but something about Lord McClain's cocky demeanor, his way of knowing just what to say to make Keith tick--it just  _does_. He shoots him a harsh, warning glare, and Lord McClain returns it, but Hunk steps in before Keith can speak up. Which, now that he thinks about it, is probably best; he most definitely would've said something that he'd regret.

"Keith's decided to wait a while to get to know you better before deciding, so that means that you're gonna have to come over a lot more often--which I obviously am fine with, by the way." Lord McClain raises his eyebrow, sending Keith a clearly unimpressed look. Keith already thinks the idea is dumb--hell, is it even a  _decision_? But instead of shrinking back and giving him that kind of satisfaction, he tilts his chin up far enough to where his eyes fall down to meet the lord's.

Unfazed by Keith's subtle actions, Lord McClain saunters slowly across the room until he stops face-to-face with the man, the height difference forcing Keith to look up to meet his gaze.

"My offer won't last long, Sir Kogane," Lord McClain murmurs, his low, sultry voice sending chills down Keith's spine. "I have plenty of knights willing to pledge themselves to me--you hardly seem worth the trouble of any longer than a month." His voice sounds fluid and serene, and Keith has trouble picking out and understanding the words. But he does, and a fierce heat burns in his gut at the statement; a fire so intense that he hardly even notices when a low growl slips through his lips.

Lord McClain's eyes widen, and his lips part as a light flush seems to dust his cheekbones. Keith takes a step forwards, close enough to Lord McClain for their chests to touch, forcing the lord to take a step back, coy grin long gone from his lips.

"If you don't want me as your vassal, fine," Keith spits out vehemently. "But you don't get to judge my worth. Not when you haven't even met me." Keith swears, for a tenth of a millisecond, he can see Lord McClain's guard drop. His walls cave, allowing Keith to see a glimpse of  _something_  behind his eyes. Some emotion he can't quite pinpoint.

Or rather, too many emotions to decipher. A flash of guilt, a flicker of understanding, a glint of sorrow. All so clear in the waves of turquoise, the sea of secrets concealed by unbreakable steel walls that have somehow been broken. Broken for the blink of an eye.

And suddenly, it's gone. The steel walls have been mended, smooth like there was never even a dent.

Tension rises, thick and suffocating in the air as Keith desperately tries to convey his confusion through a malicious scowl. It fails, obviously, and Keith only realizes this when Lord McClain glowers right back at him, dark and menacing. Long, long beats of silence stretch on in the weaponry shop--a strange enough occurance in the normally bustling building. Neither Keith nor Lord McClain are willing to give in, and Hunk watches quietly, refusing to get caught in what could become the crossfire.

That is, until Shiro walks out from the bakery.

His hair and clothes are slightly disheveled, and he has a dazed look in his eyes; Keith already knows exactly what happened, and he doesn't need Allura emerging from the back in a very similar state to realize it. He keeps quiet, though he  _is_  a tiny bit disturbed that the two were having a little fun while... _this_  was going down. Well, not to say he's never disturbed when he knows what Shiro and Allura get up to while he's gone (and sometimes while he  _isn't_ ), because he always is.

"Okay you two--" Shiro jogs over to Keith and Lord McClain and pushes at their shoulders, forcing them apart "--that's enough. Don't start a fight in my weaponry shop, it's bad for business. Lance," Shiro turns to face Lord McClain. "Have you thought about Keith's decision?"

"I have," he replies, puffing his chest out to assume a more noble stance; it looks odd, out of place in his peasant clothes, but nobody seems to comment on it. "I'll give Sir Kogane...a month.  _If_  he agrees to my terms.

"One: he has to decide in a month--no more, no less."

Okay, that's fine. Deciding beforehand would mean that Keith wouldn't have enough time to really figure him out, so that's fair.

"Two: he has to train under one of my father's vassals. It doesn't look like he's had much training, it'll be necessary if he chooses to become my vassal."

Fine. That doesn't seem too bad; yeah, that little dig was unnecessary, but, truthfully, Keith  _hasn't_  had much training. If it's Lord McClain's father's vassal, the knight must be fairly experienced.

"And three: he has to stay in my manor."

_Wait, what?_

"And why is that?" Keith inquires, his brows rising in bewilderment.

"Well," he begins, "what good will it do if we rarely see each other during the month? We have to be around each other, so you can just stay at my place. Besides, I'm sure Shiro wants you out of his hair."

Keith grumbles. "Fair enough." And it is--though he isn't too keen on staying  _with_  Lord McClain day in and day out. Dealing with him for a few hours then going home is one thing; dealing with him for a few hours, then having his home be  _where the lord is_  is an entirely different story. It doesn't look like Keith has much of a choice in the matter though; if he wants to wait, unfortunately, he has to do so on Lord McClain's terms.

"Well? What'll it be, mullet?"

"I accept your terms,  _princess_." Keith turns his head just enough to catch Shiro's look of concern. He isn't given much time to react before Shiro calls out an 'Excuse us,' and leads him away from the others, bringing him into the bakery, out of earshot of the others.

Shiro closes the door, turning to Keith and grabbing him by the shoulders. He ducks his head, bending down to catch Keith's eye.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Keith scrunches his nose; he feels a rush of sudden impatience at Shiro, wrenching Shiro's hands away from his shoulders, scrunching his brows as impatience morphs into anger.

"Am  _I_  sure about this? You were the one who told me about Lord McClain in the first place. Why are you asking  _me_  that?"

Shiro's eyes widen, and he raises his hands, backing away from Keith.

"Listen, I just don't want you to make a decision without making sure it's what you want. Lance's terms may be a deal-breaker when you finally decide what you want to do. You aren't going to be around him as much if you become his vassal; the impression you have of him during the month will be drastically different from the impression you'd have of him when you're a vassal. I don't want you to miss out on such an opportunity just because you don't like what you see when you're constantly around him."

The loud creaking of a door interrupts the two men, and they turn to see Hunk standing in the doorway.

"I, uh, I hate to disturb you guys, but, uh, Shiro, you've got a customer."

Shiro sighs before turning pointedly at Keith. "We are talking about this later." Keith gives him a firm nod, despite the heat still boiling in his gut, pressuring him to tell Shiro to ignore the customer entirely.

The rest of the day, customers flood the shop, giving neither Shiro nor Keith time to discuss the matter at hand. So, instead of moping about it, Keith sets to work with Hunk and Allura, noting when McClain slips away before anyone can recognize him. He sighs as he slips a loaf of bread into the oven.

_'That man,'_  he thinks,  _'that man is something else.'_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Hoooo man, that took some effort to write. Again, sorry that it 1. took so long, and 2. had such a half-assed ending. These past few months have been rough; first year of highschool, doing two sports, one of which is soccer and I'm a goalie, so that's obviously causing me a considerable amount of pain (I actually got kicked in the kidney yesterday, so that was fun), then there's figure skating, which also causes me a considerable amount of pain. Plus a shit ton of school work and now I've gotta start thinking about driving and getting a job and paying for my own shit--it's all just left me not much time or energy to write. The only reason I finished this chapter is because I'm sick and can't go to school or soccer practice.
> 
> So basically, a lot of stress in my life rn, I wish I could update more, but there comes a point where I just...can't. I may take more time with chapters because of school and sports, but I will still continue to write and update this book. Thanks to all of you that read this. Bye frienderinos!!


End file.
